Love Truly is a Mystery
by forgotten-pasts
Summary: Kurt gets in a car crash and awakes to find himself in a mysterious woods. He meets many strange creatures in the woods, centaurs, talking animals, but soon begins to wonder what really is reality or if he's just going crazy.


Kurt sighed. "This was a stupid mission," he thought, "go and get some guy from a train station.

But oh no, I couldn't port there, because it might scare the guy and he didn't know that Professor

Xavier or anyone else who lives in the Institute was a mutant. And of course I couldn't port half way,

because I had to take a car. Xavier must've known this would be most aggravating for me, since I

could've just ported there. He just wanted to make me angry. Yes, that's it, just wanted to piss me

off. Well, at least it got me out of school for a few days…." And with that, Kurt's car came to a

screeching halt. "Great," Kurt thought to himself once again, "toothpaste traffic, as my dad likes to

call it. Rush hour traffic that only moves a little at a time, like when you're trying to get toothpaste out

of a container." Kurt looked at his watch. 4:30 PM. He had been on the road for over 4 hours now,

having left at 12 PM. It was about time for him to pull over and take a rest, maybe get a bite to eat.

Yeah, he was pretty hungry, he could defiantly use one of those Gut Bombs. Kurt's mouth began to

water as he thought of those delicious Gut Bombs. "…mmm…Gut Bombs…." He thought to himself

once again.

Suddenly, as if to purposely interrupt Kurt's wonderful food thoughts, the car in front of him

began moving. He sighed and moved forward about a foot, then braked to a stop. He was never

going to get anywhere. He glanced in his rearview mirror. "Great, the last one in line. That meant he

was the very last at a long line of cars," He sighed as he thought. "Great. Just great. Well, at least

there are some other cars coming. I wouldn't feel as crappy knowing some other people shared my

pain." He sighed again, looking back to the front of the car and moving forward a couple feet before

stopping again. Kurt glanced at his radio, which was currently playing his Beatles CD, which he was

currently tuning out. Turning the dial on the radio, he turned the CD player off and surfed through the

local radio stations, looking for any good stations in whatever state he was in. After a few minutes of

searching and putting his car in break, he finally found an oldies station and rested back in his seat.

"Next exit, I'm getting off. No complaints, I'm getting off, getting out of his car, eating a few Gut

Bombs (or something close) and then leaving. And probably stopping for gas on the way too." He

rested his head in his hand as he thought.

After about 30 minutes of the stupid toothpaste traffic and no exits close or even in sight, it finally

started clearing up. "An accident…." Kurt thought to himself as he passed some smashed up cars

with police cars still around. "Glad that wasn't me." Finally, after about 12 minutes he saw a sign for

an exit. Taking this opportunity, he went off the exit and drove into a shopping complex. "Finally,

FINALLY I can get some Gut Bombs," Kurt thought to himself as he parked and got out of his car.

He stood outside his car, glancing around, looking for any sort of food facility. Seeing none by where

he was standing, he began walking around the complex, defiantly not wanting to get back in the car

and drive around. After searching around for what seemed like hours to his empty stomach, he finally

found a McDonalds and took advantage of this, buying himself a few burgers to satisfy his growling

belly. "Not as good as Gut Bombs, but food none the least…" He thought as he wolfed down the

burgers. After he was finished and his stomach was put to rest, he left the McDonalds and started

looking around the complex, taking advantage of this break to stretch his tired legs and let his bored

mind rest from the road. He finally came upon a souvenir shop and went inside. As Kurt looked

around the store, he managed to figure out that he was in Maryland. "Man I drove far…" He thought

to himself, and then decided to get a few gifts for the people back at home. He walked around the

store for a while before finally deciding on a few things. Nice, new sunglasses for Jean, a cute little

bracelet for Kitty, a pen for Rogue that said "#1 SISTER", one of those skater-looking necklaces

for Evan and new headphones for Scott, the kind that don't go over your head and instead are just

little earphones you can stick in your ear. After buying these and after much deliberation either to

stay and continue walking or head back on the road, Kurt head back on the road.

There was mild traffic; obviously not a lot of people were deciding to drive through Maryland at

the present time. "Least that's good for me…" Kurt thought, "I can finally get the guy and then to the

hotel." Since Xavier had booked a hotel room for Kurt and the man he was picking up, knowing

Kurt wouldn't want to drive over 8 hours at one time. After about 30 minutes of driving, the radio

began to fizzle, proving he was close to leaving the state. He reached down, turning his CD player

back on and listening to the Beatles once again. Pretty soon, after the first 3 songs, Kurt began to get

very, very annoyed with the Beatles. Grumbling, he reached down, popping the CD out of the player

and switching back to the radio, searching around for another station. But what Kurt did not think of,

was to look back at the road as he did this. Switching through the stations, he finally found one and

looked up just in time to see his car smash straight into a guardrail. Do to the force of impact and

how fast the car had been driving, the car flipped over the barrier and began tumbling down the hill

the rail had been trying to guard from. Without even a thought Kurt immediately ported out of the

vehicle as it began tumbling down the hill. Although, Kurt did not know where he was porting to, or

have enough time to think that if he ported, he would be going the same speed the car was, which

was faster than the car should've ever gone. He appeared outof the car, zooming through the air

before colliding, head first, with a tree and falling to the ground in a slump, unconcious.


End file.
